Naruto Ninja Vacation
by Darkchaos1215
Summary: discontinued  read update chap
1. Chapter 1:  return of the ninja!

**CHAPTER 1: RETURN OF THE NINJA!**

3 years ago Naruto set off with Jiraiya, a legendary Sannin. Naruto had been missed by

all of his friends. Today is the day where he and Jiraiya return to the Village Hidden in the

leaves. This is where the story begins…

"Aggg! How much longer old man!!!" Yelled a very annoyed spiky haired ninja.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you we are about a day away from the village?"

Shouted a very angry Jiraiya

"You said that yesterday!"

"No, I said we where 2 days away!" Corrected Jiraiya.

" Ahhh! I just wanna go home!!" Naruto yelled.

"Look I know you are eager to see your friends, but you just have to wait!" Jiraiya said trying to

calm himself down.

"Old man, if we were to walk through the night would we get there by tomorrow morning?"

Naruto asked in a less annoyed voice. Jiraiya thought for a moment time and answered.

"If we walk threw the night we should get there bye 10 am tomorrow." He said

"Ok let's do it!!!!" Naruto yelled now even more excited. "Hey wait a second…"

"What is it this time?" Jiraiya asked

"What if we ran the whole way?" Naruto asked

"Then we should arrive by 3 o clock toady. That is if it's an all out sprint." He answered.

Naruto started to look around.

"Hey I recognize this place!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "If we sprint from here we might get there by 2 if not earlier! Hey old man you up for a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Jiraiya asked as grin forming on his face.

"Let's race back to the village." Naruto said "If you bet me I'll do what you say for a day."

"You really think you can beat me?" Jiraiya asked grinning evilly. Naruto didn't like that look.

It only came on his face when he was doing something very naughty.

"But if I win, you gotta do what I say for a day!" Naruto said. Jiraiya wasn't paying attention

because he was thinking of what he would make Naruto do for a whole day!

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled still deep in thought.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Naruto yelled as he dashed off. Jiraiya blinked then noticed that he just let

Naruto get a head start!

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled chasing down the ninja.

Naruto looked behind him to see if Jiraiya had caught up yet. He didn't see the old man

anywhere. He took this opportunity to set some little surprises for the Legendary Toad Sage. He

took out one of Jiraiya's favorite magazines. It was called Make Out Paradise The Magazine! It

was called this because it was a fan magazine made especially for Jiraiya's book series. He set

up his trap and was about to keep going ran he thought of something. An evil grin formed on the

ninjas face. He laughed to himself as he made a few shadow clones and had them hide in the

bushes with cameras. Then he took off after that. The Toad Sage ran and ran until his eyes

caught the site of his favorite magazine lying on the ground. "Who would be so unkind to leave

a magazine as great as this one lying on the ground?" He muttered to himself. He walked

forward and picked it up. The trap was set off! Jiraiya's feet where caught in a basic rope trap,

much like the one naruto had fallen for against Kakashi. "**NARUTO!!**" he yelled at the top of

his lungs. Naruto had heard him from so far way. He started to laugh hysterically as he ran. Jiraiya had finally cut himself down from the rope trap. "Naruto you are so dead when I get my

hands on you…." He muttered. Just as he muttered it another rope trap activated from below the

first a pulled him off his feet. Once again Jiraiya was swing helplessly upside down. He had

dropped his kunai but had held onto the magazine. He pulled out another kunai and quickly cut

himself down. "I'm gonna kill him!!" Jiraiya yelled. He was really mad now. He started to run.

He felt the ground give out from underneath him. "aww darn it!" He yelled as he fell. He

landed with a thud on the ground. "Naruto you are so dead!!!" He yelled. Jiraiya looked down

at the magazine he was holding and opened it. There was a note on the inside of it. It read " if

the bait is obvious, don't take it! Stupid old man! Oh and have a nice day trapped in a hole!"

"agggg!!! Naruto!!!" he yelled. Naruto came over the top of the hole staring down at him. Ha ha

aha ha he laughed. "there's a paper bomb on that!!" he yelled Jiraiya looked at the magazine as

it exploded I his hand coving him in pink paint. Hahahaah!!! Naruto laughed. Jiraiya was now

officially pissed off. He jumped out of the hole walking towards Naruto. "Shadow clone

justu!!!" Naruto yelled. Ten naruto's appeared and where about to separate. Jiraiya threw 10

kunai at them. All of the shadow clones and the so called original naruto diapered into puffs of

chakura. "All of them where shadow clones!" he yelled

Then he saw the real naruto run by him using shadow clone justu. All the narutos ran by him and

separated. Jiraiya started the chase after one of them.

Two hours later naruto arrived at the gates of the village way before Jiraiya. He waited

for him. He arrived half an hour later covered in dirt, blood, bruises, and the pink paint. Naruto

started to laugh hysterically.

"I win! I win!" naruto yelled with joy. "you know what that means? All I can eat ramen!"

"You little cheater!!!" Jiraiya yelled

"Me? if you where paying attention you could of won hands down! But you weren't so I took

advantage of that!" naruto said "and besides if you had gotten a head start you would of done the

same thing!"

"Aggg" Jiraiya moaned " when do you wanna eat…"

"later, I wanna find my friends first!" naruto said as he took off into the village.

Naruto ran threw the streets of the village screaming "I'm back! I'm back!" naruto finally

found all his friends at the academy. "Hey Guys!" he yelled they all turned to see the

hyper ninja. "Naruto!" They yelled as they all ran over to him. In about three hours they

had all caught up. Then naruto started to look around.

" hey wait a second? Where's Hinata?" he asked

"She's got a job now, Naruto." Kiba said

"Really? Where does she work? He asked

" A restaurant called 303. Why?" Kiba asked. Without answering Naruto took off to 303.

"Figures he takes off before we finish" Neji said

"Typical Naruto." Sakura laughed. Everyone started to laugh.

Naruto ran from the academy to the other side of the village so he could fine his friend.

Naruto turned the corner, running full speed, he crashed straight into someone. They both fell on the ground.

"oww" naruto moaned " sorry bout that. Didn't mean to slam into you." He started to stand up.

"Nar… Naruto?" the girl asked. Immediately naruto recognized the voce and looked down.

"Hinata?! I'm so sorry!" he said. He offered his hand to help her up. She accepted the help.

Hinata had changed. Naruto looked at her. He saw she was wearing a different hoodie and she

let her hair grow long. She was still blushing though.

"Hinata?" naruto asked "Are you ok?"

"naruto!" she cried and ran and hugged him. "I missed you!" Her face turned bright red when

she hugged him. Naruto hugged her back.

"I missed you too" he answered. He let go of her when he saw how bad she was blushing. At

that moment Kakashi appeared next to them.

"Hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything Naruto. Naruto and Hinata quickly let go of each other

both of them were blushing now.

"What do you want Kakashi? Naruto asked his face returning to normal now.

"I wanted to tell you we have a team meeting tomorrow at 12 pm tomorrow, at the academy."

Kakashi said. "Oh and Jiraiya is lookin for you and he said something about ramen…" With that

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh yeah!" naruto suddenly remembered he had won the bet! "Sorry Hinata I gotta go!"

"Ok…" she muttered her face turning red " I should go home too…" naruto turned to leave but

stopped.

"Unless, you want to come with me Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata's face got even redder when

he asked.

"You mean…. Like a date?" Hinata's voice was shaking.

"Well kinda, but we will be accompanied by the toad sage." He said " and all we are doin is

getting some ramen."

"Well…. I don't know…. I really should be getting home." She said in a real quiet voice

"Come on Hinata. You know you want to! Naruto said teasingly. Hinata blushed but then said

she'd come in a very quiet voice. Naruto and Hinata walked to the ramen shop to meet Jiraiya.

While they where walking Naruto said it was on him and it was all you can eat. They arrived and

Jiraiya was shocked to see Hinata with him. But because he lost the bet he had to do what he

said. Naruto and Hinata ordered their food. Naruto and Hinata talked about what happened over

the last 3 years. Their food finally came and they both ate it. When they were finished naruto

had a huge pile of blows in front of him. Hinata had about two bowls in front of her.

"Thank you old man." Naruto said to both Jiraiya and the owner of the shop.

"Thank you very much" Hinata said. They got up and left Jiraiya to pay the bill.

"I didn't think Naruto could eat that much…." Jiraiya said reaching into his pocket to get his wallet.

"don't worry about that." The shop keeper said "it's on the house. After all it is his first day

back"

"Thank you, sir." Jiraiya said as he turned and left.

Naruto walked Hinata home.

"Thank you naruto" Hinata said blushing.

"You are welcome. Naruto said "good night." He said as he was leaving

"Good night" Hinata whispered as he left. She hoped he heard it. Naruto lifted his had and

waved to her with his back turned signaling that he had heard it.


	2. Chapter 2: A new mission?

**Chapter 2: A new mission?? Wait a sec that's not a mission!**

Naruto woke up in his bed. He was still thinking about what had happened last night.

Then he glanced over at the alarm clock. It read 11:30 am! "ahh! It's 11:30! I'm gonna

be late!!!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed. he quickly changed into his ninja clothes

and took off. He ran out the door and was about to lock it when he remember something

He ran back inside and grabbed his black head band and tied it to his forehead. He

quickly dashed out the door and locked it behind him. He ran to the ninja academy

entrance were Kakashi had told him they where to meet there at 12 pm. When he got

there Sakura was already there waiting.

"Morning Sakura" Naruto said.

"Morning naruto" she said.

"Kakashi's not here yet is he?" naruto asked

"Nope. But then again when is he ever on time?" she said laughing a little. About a half an hour

later Kakashi showed up.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said "Sorry I'm late I saw an injured bunny in the road and couldn't just

leave it."

"Stop your lying!" they both yelled

"Why are we here anyway?" naruto asked

"Well I'm here to tell you that…" Kakashi was interrupted by naruto

"LET me guess we are gonna get another low rank mission!" Naruto said frowning

"Actually no, it's about…" Kakashi was again interrupted but this time by both of them

"is it about Sasuke?" they both asked

"No it's about a vacation!" Kakashi managed to get out before interrupted again!

"A vacation!? Where? When?" they both asked

"Well we leave tomorrow at 10 am and meet at the gat before that." Kakashi said "I'm not gonna

tell you where though. That's the surprise." Kakashi turned to leave but Sakura started to speak.

"Kakashi what are we supposed to bring?" Sakura asked.

"What ever you think you will need for a week. And I strongly suggest brining sunscreen and a

bathing suit." Kakashi said. Then he vanished.

"I gotta go pack see ya Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he took off back towards his house.

Naruto awoke staring at the alarm clock. It read 9:30. He closed his eyes and almost fell

a sleep again. Then a bell went off in his head. His eyes snapped open! "I almost over

slept again!!!" he yelled. He repeated the same process he went threw yesterday. But this

time he had to grab his suit case. He also didn't forget his headband. He ran out of the

house and locked the door behind him. He dashed to the village gate and almost

slammed into Sakura.

"Sorry" he said

"You better be sorry, Naruto" she said glaring at him

"Great he says to be here and he's not even here!" Naruto complained. They both stood there

waiting for Kakashi.

"I think he tricked us…" Naruto muttered

"He better not of" Sakura said angrily

"Hey is that him?" Naruto asked. He pointed to were he saw a figure approaching

"I… I can't tell if it is he is to far away to tell." Sakura said. Then someone appeared next to

him.

"Hey Naruto and Sakura!" yelled a familiar voice.

"That's not Kakashi!" Naruto said "it's Hinata and Kiba."

"Hey guys" Naruto yelled back. He waited until they got closer to talk to them. When they

where close enough Naruto started to speak.

"Hey, are you guys coming on the trip too?" Naruto asked

"Of course we are! Kiba said "we have been looking forward to it all summer!"

"All summer? We were just told yesterday!" Naruto said. Naruto noticed Hinata was blushing

again. "Hey, Hinata, why are you blushing?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious and to him it

wasn't. Hinata didn't have a chance to answer because 5 other ninja came walking threw the

gate.

"Hey guys!" Lee said as energetic as ever. He was accompanied by his two teammates Neji and

Tenten. Behind them where Ino and Shikamaru. Then 2 squad leaders appeared, Kakashi and

Guy.

"LET' GO!" Guy said. He was even more energetic than lee. "Everyone follow us!" Guy and

Kakashi started to run. Everyone ran after them. When they all caught up they where at the

village train station. Kakashi showed their pass and the guard let the big group in.

"quickly find a seat." Kakashi said all the ninja quickly scrabbled into the train. Unfortunately

for naruto he had been to be the last on in. He quickly looked for and open spot. He found one

and practically ran to it so no one else could get it. The train's seats were set up school bus style.

Naruto looked around since he was on the end of the seat. He saw that most of his friends were

sitting randomly throughout the train. He wanted to know who he had sat down next to. He

turned to see a bright red Hinata staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hinata are you ok?" he asked her. All she did was nod. "Hinata you are aloud to talk to me."

Naruto said sarcastically. She still didn't say anything. "Hinata are you still embarrassed about

what happened 2 nights ago?" She nodded again. The train started to move and Hinata almost

jumped out of her seat. "Hinata, relax its just the train starting." Naruto said. "Are you sure

you're ok?" Naruto asked

"I'm… fine" she said in a shaky voice. She turned and looked out the window.

"Alright if you say so" he answered. In about 5 minutes she fell and landed on Naruto's

shoulder. "Hinata?" naruto said in a panicked but low voice. He noticed that she had feinted or

fell asleep and was leaning on him. Naruto was tempted to put his arm around her but he decided

against it. "maybe I should get some sleep too." He thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few moments later Hinata woke up. She was leaning against something warm. She looked up

and noticed her head was on Naruto! She quickly backed off him and was leaning against the

widow. Her face was bright red and she was breathing heavily. "How long was I like that?" she

thought. She like leaning against him but she couldn't do it. She didn't know why but she just

couldn't do it. Hinata closed her eyes again and this time willingly fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a loud intercom. "Attention all passengers! We will be arriving at

the city hidden in the waves soon. Prepare to get off. Naruto heard a lot of groans from the other

ninja. "Looks like they got the same rude awaking as he did." He thought.

"THAT'S OUR STOP!" Guy yelled. "GATHER UP YOUR STUFF AND GET READY TO GET

OFF!" In response to his yelling soda cans and trash was being thrown at him.

"Be quiet!" the ninja yelled at him. Naruto turned to Hinata to see if she had heard. He was

surprised to see that she was still asleep. Hinata was also blushing even though she was sleeping.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments and a thought crossed his mind: " I never realized how cute

she looks" he thought. "What are you thinking Naruto? You don't feel that way about her and you

know she doesn't feel that way about you!" he yelled at himself in his head for having such thoughts,

even if it was true. He hesitated about waking her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He put his

hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Hey, Hinata wake up." He said gently. She didn't even stir. He tried again, but this time a little

harder. "Hey Hinata we are here. You can wake up now." He said it a little louder but still gently.

This time naruto got a response out of her. She groaned and stirred a bit. She then opened her eyes

slowly. She was looking right at Naruto. She felt her face get hot. "Good Morning sleeping

beauty." Naruto said as he smiled his goofy grin at her. "Did he just call me sleeping beauty?"

Hinata thought to herself. "No I must have misheard him, he doesn't like me like that… does he?"

She thought.

"Huh?" Hinata said sleepily. "How long was I asleep?"

"The entire ride here." Naruto said.

"Really? I don't really remember falling asleep." Hinata replied.

"WE ARE HERE!" Guy yelled. "EVERYONE GET YOUR THINGS AND EXIT THE TRAIN!"

"**BE QUIET!!!!" **All the ninja had yelled at once. They started to throw more trash and soda cans

at him. Unfortunately for Guy they had run out of trash to throw and started throwing kunai and

shuriken at him.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled as he ran off the train, shuriken chasing him. Kakashi just sighed. He

stood up and exited the train. All the ninja started to move at once. They began to push and shove

as they exited the train. Finally when it was easier to move Naruto stood up and grabbed his things.

He offered his hand to Hinata to help her up. She blushed but accepted the help. Hinata also

grabbed her things and followed Naruto off the train.


	3. Chapter 3: a night to remember

**Chapter 3: A night to remember.**

When all the ninja got off the train they started to stretch their stiff legs and arms. Lee

however started doing push ups. Everyone just stared at him.

'LETS GO EVERYONE!" Guy yelled " EVERYONE FOLLOW ME AND KAKASHI. WE

WILL LEAD TO WHERE YOU WILL BE STAYING."

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE QUIET!!"** The ninja yelled

back at Guy. The ninja obeyed though and followed Kakashi and guy to the hotel.

Everyone was talking while they walked to the hotel. Naruto however didn't say a word, which

is very unusual for him. About 5 minutes later they arrived at the hotel.

"Here's where we will be staying." Kakashi said as they approached the hotel. "Our rooms are

on the top floor." Hearing that all the ninja dashed up the stairs and waited for Kakashi and Guy

to come up.

"You guys never let me finish what I was saying." Kakashi said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Who gets what room?" Ino asked

"Well since Shino and Choji didn't come there is an extra room." Kakashi said. "as of who gets

which room that's for you guys to decide."

With that the ninja started to run into the rooms. Each room could be used for 2 people.

So obviously they had to have a room mate. Naruto finally got into a room. His room

was empty. No one was in there to share the room with him. He looked around his room.

The room was a medium sized. It had 2 beds and in between the beds was a night stand

with a lamp on it. There was a TV in front of the beds so you could easily watch TV

while in bed. He looked out the window to see Hinata still standing outside. He went to

his door and opened it.

"Hinata? Don't you have a room?" Naruto asked

"No…. Not really…" she said.

"Well there is space in my room." Naruto said. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"No. I wouldn't want to bother you." She said quietly

"The only thing that's bothering me is that you don't have a place to stay." Naruto said.

After saying that he walked outside and grabbed Hinata's stuff and brought it inside. She

followed him inside.

"Are you sure I can stay here with you?" Hinata said quietly.

"It's fine hinata. I mean where else are you going to stay?" he said walking over to the far bed.

He flopped down on it immediately. Hinata took off her hoodie and put it on her bed. This left

her in her black tee-shirt she usually wears underneath here hoodie.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE!!" Guy yelled Naruto got up off his bed grumbling "what do they want

now. Come on Hinata." He walked outside and Hinata followed him.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!" The ninja yelled at Guy. Guy was about to speak but Kakashi

started to speak first.

"We where going to let you guys go explore the town." Kakashi said in his normal tone of voice.

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yes, but you have to be back here by 11 o'clock tonight. Also you have to go with at least one

other person. So you get about 6 hours to explore since its 5 right now." Kakashi said. "oh and

don't forget we are going to the beach tomorrow at 12."

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled "let's go!" As he was saying this the ninja were already making their

groups and leaving. During all the commotion Hinata snuck back into her room. Naruto looked

around the balcony and realized everyone left. He was trying to remember who he saw leave. Then he remembered something. "I don't think Hinata leave" he thought. He walked back into

their room to see if she was there. Sure enough Hinata was on her bed reading a book.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He asked. Hinata quickly shut her book and looked up to Naruto.

"I was just reading" She said.

"Don't you want to explore the town?" He asked

"Sure." She said. She got off the bed and slipped into her sandals.

"Shouldn't you bring your jacket?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought for a moment before

answering.

"No. I will be fine." She said. She followed Naruto to the town. The two walked the streets of

the town. Naruto asked for a map at one of the stands. The man gave him a map like he had

asked for. Naruto looked at the map.

"Hey, Hinata? Wanna go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Where are going?" She answered.

"Is ramen ok with you?" He asked

"Yeah sure. But where are we going to get some?" She asked.

"According to the map there should be a shop right around the corner." He said holding the map.

The two pretty much ran to the shop because they where that hungry. They quickly ordered and

ate their meals. When it was time to pay Naruto took out his wallet and paid for both meals.

When they started to walk away Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto you didn't have to pay for my meal." She said

"Hey it's no problem." Naruto said grinning, this made Hinata blush a little.

"hinata?" Naruto said

"yeah?" she replied

"do you wanna see something amazing?" Naruto asked

"sure? What is it?" she asked. Naruto never answered. He grabbed Hinata's arm and started

running. This forced her to run faster. In the distance Hinata could hear the crashing of waves.

Naruto finally stopped running. The two where standing alone on the beach.

"what did you want to show me?" hinata asked panting

"look" Naruto said pointing. at first hinata didn't see it but then it hit her.

"the sun set" she said blushing

"Yeah it's nice isn't it?" Naruto said. Hinata's voice was frozen all she could do was nod. They

both watched the sun set in silence. It was dark the next time Naruto spoke.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked

"What?" she said still a little dazed from what had just happened.

"Why do always blush around me?" Naruto asked as he turned towards her. Hinata's voice

froze. She turned her back to him.

"Well……I…..ummm….I…." Hinata started to say. She knew her face was getting redder with

each passing second.

"Hinata. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Naruto said

"Well…." She trailed off. She felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders. She felt her body being

spun around slowly and gently until she was facing Naruto.

"Come on Hinata, you can tell me." Naruto said gently. He moved his hands off her when he

saw she was blushing.

"well… you'll probably hate me for this…" she said quietly.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"well… I really…..like…" her voice got softer and softer as she spoke. Her eyes started to fill

with tears.

"really like what?" Naruto asked in a gentle voice.

"you" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"hinata…" Naruto started to say but then he noticed a tear rolling down her face. He gently lifted

his hand and wiped away the tear.

"I told you you'd hate me!" she cried. She turned to run away. Naruto grabbed her arm and

pulled her close to him. All he had succeeded in doing was make the girl cry even more. Naruto

pulled hinata into a hug.

"hinata I told you I wouldn't hate you." He said in a gentle voice. Hinata started to cry more.

"It's ok hinata…. It's ok…" Naruto said in a gentle voice. Hinata had put her head on Naruto's

shoulder sobbing into it. Naruto took his hand and ran it threw her dark indigo colored hair.

"shhhhhh. It's ok. It's ok." He said to her in a gentle voice. "I'm here for you now."

Hinata still sobbed into naruto's shoulder. Her cries were muffled a little because her face was

buried in his shoulder. Naruto and hinata stood there on the beach not moving. The entire time

Naruto was trying to comfort the upset girl. Finally hinata lifted her head and looked up at

Naruto. Tears were still rolling down her face. Her eyes were blood shoot from crying. Naruto

moved his had that had been stroking her hair down to her back. He rubbed her back hoping it

would comfort her.

"feeling a little better now?" Naruto asked in a kind gentle voice.

"Naruto… yes.. a little" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Hinata you didn't give me a chance to respond to what you had said" Naruto said. Tears were

still rolling down the girls face.

"I like you to." Naruto said hugging her a little harder. Hinata was shocked at first but slowly

started to hug back.

"thank you Naruto." She said in a quiet and hoarse voice.

"hinata?" Naruto asked

"yes what is it Naruto?" she said in a quiet voice.

"I promise I'll make up for ignoring you" he said

"Naruto… don't worry about it." Hinata said. Her voice was now shaking.

"when we get back to the village I'll take you own a date. That is if you want to." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and her eyes started to water again.

"yes" she said softly. "I would like that."

Naruto finally let go of hinata seeing that she had stopped crying. A cool gust of wind blew by

them. It left hinata shivering.

"Are you cold hinata?" Naruto asked

"No I'm fine." Hinata said still shivering. Naruto unzipped his jacket and took it off, this left

him in his grayish-black tee shirt.

"don't lie to me" he said as he put the jacket on hinata. He gently zipped it up.

"Naruto you don't have to…" hinata said

"Its ok hinata." Naruto said.

"hinata lets go back to the hotel." Naruto said and he offered hinata his hand. She nodded and

grabbed it gently. The two walked back to the hotel hand in hand. They finally got back to the

room around 9:30. Naruto went over to his things and started to look for his pjs. Hinata had

already found her pjs and seemed to be looking for a place to change. Naruto didn't even look up

he knew what she was looking for.

"bathrooms in the back" he said hinata walked into the bathroom and closed the door. This gave

Naruto the opportunity to change right there. He quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tee

shirt. After he had finished hinata had come out of the bathroom. Naruto looked up at her. She

was wearing pink pjs. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto looking at her.

"Here's your jacket back" she said as she handed it to him.

"thanks." He said. He took it and put it with all his other things. Hinata made her way over to

her bed and climbed on it. She laid down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Going to bed?" Naruto asked.

"yeah" she said sleepily. Naruto climbed into his bed. he turned of the lamp.

"good night hinata" Naruto said.

"good night" she replied

The two fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4: beach showdown

the character who apears in this chap. (tai) belongs to me. yes you heard me i created Tia so he belongs to me! so no u cant use him or have him lol. as for the rest of the naruto characters i sadly dont own them.**  
**

**Chapter 4: Beach showdown!**

Naruto woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up and looked over to hinata's bed to find she wasn't there. Her bed was neatly made. Naruto stood up and started to make his bed. He heard the water stop. For a few moments it was silent. Then hinata came out of the bathroom in a bathing suit.

"good morning hinata." Naruto said cheerfully

"good morning Naruto" she said blushing.

"any reason your in a bathing suit?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down at her black one piece bathing suit, then she started at the floor. She couldn't look into his eyes right now without feinting.

"well… kakashi said we were going to the beach today…Remember?" Hinata said. Naruto thought for a moment.

"that's right!" he yelled. He started to go threw his things looking for his bathing suit. "Where is it?!" he cried as he threw all kinds of clothing out of his suit case. "ha found it!" he said and ran into the bathroom to change. Hinata walked over to her things and put some clothes on over top of her bathing suit. Naruto came out when she had finished putting her clothes on over top. He grabbed a shirt and put it on. They both grabbed their towels and walked outside to met the group of ninja. Everyone was already waiting outside.

"now that every ones here lets go." Kakashi said. Kakashi and guy started to lead them to the beach. On the way there each person was saying what they did last night.

"hinata what did you do last night?" asked Tenten. Ino and Sakura stopped talking and listened to what hinata had to say.

"I'm not telling" she said to tease her best friend Tenten.

"awww. Come on. We all said what we did." Tenten said to her friend.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. We walked around town and got some ramen for dinner." Hinata said.

"wait second who is 'we'. Who did you go with?" Ino asked confused.

"I think I know." Sakura said smiling at Hinata. "Was it _him_?" hinata nodded and Sakura smiled even more.

"Good for you Hinata!" Tenten said to her friend.

"Wait I'm still lost! Who is it!?" Ino asked

"Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked. "There's only 1 ninja that loves ramen."

" you mean Naruto?" she asked confused. Hinata put her finger to her lips saying to keep it down. A pale pink blush appeared on Hinata's face.

Mean while with the guys.

Naruto walked with Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee.

"Naruto, what did you do last night."

"I'll tell you guys if you promise not to tell anyone." Naruto said grinning

"We promise" Kiba said speaking for everyone.

"well me and a friend walked around the town and got some ramen."

"wait what friend? The four of us where off on our own without you!" Kiba said.

"this is the part that you gotta keep secret." He said blushing a bit. He hopped his friends didn't make fun of him. "I went with Hinata." Neji shoot him a very disgusted look. A look that said 'if you do anything to her, I'll break YOU.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked surprised. This got Shikamarru's attention for about 5 seconds until he went back to daydreaming.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"So, you finally found out she's got a crush on you?" Kiba said grinning.

"well she did tell me she liked me… wait a second a crush!? She's had a crush on me?!" Naruto said surprised.

"No duh!" all the guys said at once.

"How long?!?!" he asked surprised once again.

"since the academy." Kiba said.

"oh my god… I'm such a jerk!" Naruto said.

"no you are just plain stupid!" kiba said to Naruto. Naruto wasn't really listening he took off to go up to Hinata. He needed to talk to her right now. Naruto slowed down when he saw that she was talking to her friends. He figured he would do some eavesdropping.

"So that's all you did?" Tenten asked her friend.

"well no… we did do something else…" she said blushing at the memory.

"What did you do?" tenten asked. Hinata froze up she didn't know if she should tell them or not. Would Naruto get mad at her?

"hey hinata." Naruto said. Everyone turned around to see the spiky haired blonde behind them. "what are you guys talking about?"

"we where talking about what we did last night" Sakura said. "and we were trying to get hinata to tell us the last part of her night. Will you tell us?"

"I'll tell you guys if hinata says I can." He said with a grin. Hinata's voice was still frozen so she nodded.

"ok after we ate I kinda pulled her along the way after she said yes. I didn't want to miss it and we didn't." he said

"well what did you take here to see? A movie?" said a now very impatient Ino.

"No. he said 'but it's not a bad idea.' He thought. "I took her to watch the sunset on the beach."

"awwww" Sakura said "Naruto that's so nice." After that the group really didn't talk much more since the beach was only a couple of feet away.

"BEEEAAAACCCCHHHH!!!!!" Naruto yelled pointing. (yes he has his goofy grin on) he ran forward to catch up with Kakashi and Guy.

"Another obvious statement from captain obvious." Sakura said causing the whole group to laugh. Then all of the sudden the ground started to shake, just a tinny bit though. In the distance you could here people running. Naruto was almost at the beach when he heard it. He turned around to see what where the sound was coming from. His big goofy grin turned into the face of a fearful little boy.

"ahhhh cra…."He started to say but it was not heard buy anyone. Naruto was staring at a huge stamp-ped(spelling?) of people coming right at him. In seconds he was trampled. He was knocked to the ground and the people kept running over him.

"Naruto!" hinata cried. After the stamp-ped was gone she ran over to Naruto's trampled body. He had foot prints all over him.

"oowww" he moaned as he got back on his feet.

"naruto are you ok?" hinata asked a little worried

"yeah I'm fine." He said still a little dazed. He didn't want to admit he was seeing stars like he was in some stupid cartoon show.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!!"

"huh? What did I do?!" he asked confused

"You ran out in front of a stamp-ped to catch up with guy and Kakashi!" Sakura said

"speaking of kakashi and guy where r they?" Naruto asked looking around.

"They are probably on the beach already thanks to you holding us up!" Sakura said angrily.

"well what are we waiting for lets go!" naruto said. The group ran onto the beach. No of them heard the moans from under the sand.

Almost instantly after they all left 2 hands shoot out of the ground. Then Guy pulled him self out of the ground.

"owww" he moaned rubbing his head. "you ok kakashi?"

No response.

"kakashi?"

Still no response.

"kakashi!" he yelled as he franticly dug in the sand searching for his friend. "where are you!!!" he cried and dug faster "My best friend!" he was startin to cry now. "why couldn't it of been me!? I'll do anything to have you back! I'll even say that you're a better ninja then me. just please come back to life!!!" he sobbed searching threw the sand. He was oblivious to kakashi calling to him from behind him.

"GUY!!" kakashi yelled in his ear.

"kakashi… YOU'RE ALIVE!!" he said jumping up and hugging his friend. Kakashi pushed him away.

"you're such a drama queen…" kakashi mumbled.

The ninja had quickly run onto the beach and found a spot where they could put their things. Naruto went over to hinata and put his stuff near hers. Every1 quickly took off the clothing that covered their bathing suits and ran towards the ocean. However Naruto and hinata didn't.

"hinata aren't you coming in the water?" Naruto asked her

"no not yet." She said laying down on her towel.

"ok if your sure you don't want to." Naruto said as he ran into the ocean.

"took you long enough to get out here!!" Kiba yelled jokingly at Naruto.

"oh be quiet you wet mutt." Naruto said as he swam out to the deeper water.

Then they saw lee swimming out to them.

"here comes hyper training man…" Shikamarru said "how troublesome.." Lee swam closer and closer to them. Then all of the sudden he went under. He came up struggling and screaming: "HELP! HELP! I FORGOT TO TAKE OF MY EXTRA HEAVY WEIGHTS!!!" Neji and tenten swam out to him and pulled him to shore. Neji came back very annoyed and tenten came back trying not to laugh.

"naruto?" kiba asked

"what" he replied

"where is your girlfriend?" kiba said teasingly. He knew he would make Naruto mad and he did.

"she's not my girlfriend!" he yelled at kiba. Naruto lunged at kiba and dunked him under. He came out of the water pretty mad.

"that's it! Get him akamaru!" the dog came out from behind naruto and jumped on his head. It then started to pull playfully at Naruto's hair.

"ow!" naruto yelped. He grabbed the dog and threw him back at kiba. Kiba jumped in the air to catch the puppy. He had not expected to bump into ino while doing so.

"kiba!" she yelled. Kiba didn't have a chance to apologize because he was pushed back under. This started the water war. Everyone started dunking and splashing at each other. They all stopped when they saw shikamarru float by them. He was sleeping in the water!

Naruto swam over to him and smiled. He then pushed his head down under the water!!

Shikamarru came up gasping for breath. Then the water war started again, this time with a new member shikarmarru. The war ended when Naruto accenditly dunked Sakura.

"NARUTO!!" she yelled.

"ah I'm sorry!!!" he yelled swimming away. He just remembered Sakura's enhanced strength. Sakura didn't bother to chase him instead she threw a punch in the air. The shock wave however created a giant tidal wave chasing Naruto.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura! I said I was sorry!!!!" he screamed swimming away from the huge wave. Naruto was caught by the wave and was thrown pretty far. He landed back at their spot. Hinata sat up to see where the thumping sound came from. She looked next to her to see naruto lying in the sand.

"naruto are you ok?" she asked. Naruto sat up and shook his head like a dog. Water went everywhere.

"yeah. Just a little wet." Naruto said. He noticed hinata was giggling at something. "What's so funny?"

"your hair." She said trying not to break out laughing. Naruto's hair was messed up from when he shook his head. Naruto shook his head again making his hair worse. Hinata started to laugh now.

"hinata, why don't you come out into the water now?" he asked. Hinata thought for a moment but then nodded. Naruto stood up and offered hinata his hand. Hinata accepted the help and let naruto pull her to her feet. Hinata was still trying not to laugh at naruto's messy hair.

"it's not hard to make you laugh is it?" naruto asked hinata

"No…" she said starting to blush "I guess it's not." They both walked down to the ocean in silence until something happened.

"hey you." A man yelled. Hinata looked around thinking he was talking to her. "yes you! With the indigo colored hair!" the man walked over to her and naruto.

"how bought you ditch the messy blond haired kid and come with me?" he asked. Hinata looked kind of afraid and tightened her grip on naruto's hand.

"No. I'm staying with naruto." She said now clinging to naruto's arm. The man reached out to her and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"you are going to come with me weather you like it or not!" he said " no one says no to me!"

"EEEK!" hinata shrieked. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

"Hey jerk!" naruto said angerly. "you heard her let go and leave us alone!"

"What are you gonna do to stop me brat?" he asked

"this." Naruto said angrily." he started to make some hand signs.

"what are you doing brat?" the man asked now confused.

"shadow clone justu!" he yelled. The man was then surrounded my 8 naruto clones.

"what the heck!?" he cried now terrified. "look old buddy old pal. I'm letting her arm go, see?" he said as he removed his hand off of hinata's upper arm. As soon as hinata was released she moved close to naruto. Naruto knew she was afraid so he pulled her into a small hug. She cringed to him after the hug, shaking with fear. The man tried to use this as an opportunity to escape from them, but he was completely surrounded. Naruto pulled himself and hinata out of the circle of his clones. The clones then leapt at the man attacking him and beating him to a pulp. When they where far enough away the shadow clones vanished.

"hinata, are you ok?" naruto asked letting her go.

"yeah I think so…" she said blushing. Naruto noticed the big red mark hinata's arm.

Naruto stopped.

"hinata, hold out your arm." He said to her. Hinata obeyed what naruto said. Naruto gently rubbed her red mark. This caused her to flinch in pain.

"sorry." He said "just checking to see if he hit a pressure or chakaura point or something." he said concerned.

With that the two walked to the edge of the ocean. They swam out to the big group in the ocean. When they got there Naruto snuck up behind Kiba. He once again dunked kiba. This lead to another "water war". The water war ended when once again Naruto accidently dunked Sakura again.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he swam to sure. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!!!" He cried.

Hinata just watch naruto swim away. She sighed and swam after Naruto. She caught up with him at their spot. Naruto looked back to see that Hinata was following him. He stopped and let her catch up before talking to her.

"You didn't have to come out of the water, Hinata." Naruto said

"I don't think I want to be near sakura when she's mad." hinata said siting down on her towel. Naruto saw a flock of seagulls near by. He stood up and started to walk over to them.

"Naruto, where are you going?" She asked.

"Im just gonna have some fun with my little seagull friends" he said with an evil smirk.

He walked up silently behind the seagulls. He then jumped in between all the seagulls and screamed at them. He defiantly got the result he wanted. The birds quickly flew away, terrified of Naruto. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard he didn't hear the birds make a turn and start flying back at him. When they got close enough naruto looked up.

"Oh no!" He yelled. He quickly jumped up and started running. "ahhhhhhhh!"

The seagulls caught up with him and started pecking at him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped. "Angry birds! Angry birds! Get them away! Hinata do something help me!!!" he cried as he ran past her, the flock of birds right behind him.

Hinata was doing something. She was laughing at Naruto as he ran from the birds. Naruto ran further and further away. He now had a clear path so he could run full speed. Naruto ran right past Kakashi and Guy still screaming. At first guy and kakashi were confused.

"What do you think he's running from this time?" Guy asked

"probably Sakura. He probably made her mad again." Kakashi said.

"Then why was he screaming angry birds?" guy asked

"who cares. As long as it doesn't bother us." Kakashi said. At that point the two joinin had walked out into the path naruto had been running on. Then they saw what he had been running from. About thirty birds where flying at them. They looked angry, no not just angry they seemed to have a blood lust in their eyes.

"I see what he was running from!!!!" Guy screamed . They both started running as fast as they could.

"Go away!" They yelled! "Ow! Ow! They do hurt!" They yelled.

About ten minutes later naruto came back to the spot where hinata was. Naruto was bleeding a little, but nothing was seriously. Hinata had stopped laughing when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Naruto said. "I just have a new fear... seagulls." Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you lose the birds?" Hinata asked

"Lets just saw guy and Kakashi are gonna get a good work out!" He said with a grin.

At that moment Guy and Kakashi ran by naruto and hinata.

"Hi guys!" guy said he started to slow down.

"Idiot! Don't stop! Run as fast as you can!" Kakashi said as he ran past him. The two ran by them and they were followed by a flock of seagulls. When they were gone naruto and hinata starting laughing.

"Yeah it was." Hinata said trying to contain her laughter.

"I wish I had a video camera right now!" Naruto said. "Lets go tell everyone else."

He stood up and started walking towards the ocean. Then he heard an all to familiar sound.

"What's that sound?" he asked. He turned to look at were it was coming from. "Oh no! Not again!" He yelled as he was trampled for the second time to day. When they were gone naruto was able to stand up again.

"That's it! They want a stampede ill give them a stampede!" He yelled. "Multi-shadow clone justu!" With that hundreds of naruto's appeared. "Attack!!!" The real naruto yelled. All of the shadow clones charged after the stampede.

"Come on hinata lets go see them get trampled" he said. He offered his hand to hinata and helped her up. By the time they had caught up with the stampede it had formed a crowd. The crowd was chanting and yelling. Naruto had realized all of his shadow clones were gone.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out!" naruto answered. He tightened his grip on hinata's hand and started to push and pull threw the crowd. It took them awhile to figure out what the crowd was screaming but they figured that they where yelling "fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Hinata. Naruto said. "Be on guard, from what they are saying there's a fight going on."

Naruto couldn't hear her response because it was to loud. The two finally pushed their way to the front of the crowd only to met a horrifying sight. Neji seemed to be fighting someone. Someone a little too familiar. That was besides the point though because both naruto and hinata were focused on neji. Neji was very badly injured. His body was bloody. (Not bloody enough to kill him though) Yet despite his injuries he was still able

to stand. Naruto looked to see neji's opponent. He looked way to familiar. Naruto finally realized why!

"Saskue." He muttered. He tightened his grip on hinata's hand. he tightined it a little to much.

"Ow!" Hinata yelped. "Naruto you're hurting me!"

"Sorry!" Naruto said as he released hinata's hand. "Neji!" He yelled "what's going on!?" neji didn't turn around. He just collapsed to the ground.

"Neji!" Hinata shirked. This caught the man's attention. "So you know him?" he asked

She went to charge at his opponent but naruto stopped her.

"Hinata, stay out of this fight." Naruto said seriously. "If you get hurt I wont be able to forgive myself. And if you try to fight him you will get hurt." Hinata backed away.

"Saskue!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" naruto then charged at his former friend and teammate. He rasied his fist and went to slam it right in his face. However the man was faster, he grabbed Naruto's hand as he threw the punch. Naruto threw another punch with his free hand. Once again the attack was caught by saskue's hand.

"Saskue?" The man said in confusion. "You must have me confused with some1 else."

"I am Tai." He said

naruto was now able to pull his hands free. He jumped back and landed in the sand. The two glared at each other daring the other to make a move. Naruto realized that the man looked a little like saskue but clearly was not. Tai's clothing was identical to saskue. His shirt was dark gray and did not have the Ucicha clan symbol on the back. His hair, from the front, looked like sasuke's (he has saskue's bangs). From the back it was medium length messy hair. His hair is dark grey very close to black so it could be mistaken for saskue's. Tai's voice was a bit deeper then saskue's. At a distance he could be easily be mistaken for being saskue.

"I don't care who you are!" Naruto yelled. "Anyone who hurts my friends is no friend of mine!"

Naruto once again charged at kin. This time kin fought back. Naruto and kin were exchanging blow for blow. Even if they were hit they kept going ignoring the pain.

Kin noticed an opening in naruto's fighting style and instantly he went for the hit. Kin slammed his fist straight into naruto's chest. naruto let out a cry of pain. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Kin then threw a punch and nailed naruto right in the face. Naruto's body fell to the sandy ground and landed with a thud. Naruto slowly slipped unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: fun at the boardwalk

**CHAPTER 5: FUN AT THE BOARDWALK**

"_where am I_?" Naruto thought. He looked around the dank, moist room. He noticed a cage.

**You are were you belong. **Said a voice from the cage. A gaint fox head apeared behind the bars of the age

"Kubi!" naruto yelled "What do you want from me this time?"

**I am just here to let you know that you lost your fight. **The ancient fox demon replied

"I know that already!" naruto yelled at the fox

**well then Mr. I know everything, I guess you can figure out how to use my powers on your own then. **said the kubi.

"I don't need you anymore I have my own abilities!" naruto yelled

**ha! You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag without me!** Said the demon. **Just for that I'm gonna make you relive your worst memories!**

The ground started to pull naruto under.

"No" he cried. Soon naruto completely disappeared from the room, falling into his worst memories.

"NO" naruto screamed. He sat up immediately. He realized he was in the hotel bed. He was covered in sweat. Naruto was breathing heavily. He went to move his body but a sharp pain shot through his body. He imdetaly fell back down unto the bed moaning in pain.

_When did I get back into the hotel room? The last thing I remember was getting hit hard and then I blacked out." _He thought

"naruto?" A shaky, hoarse voice. Naruto was able to identify the voice easily.

"Hinata, is that you?" Naruto asked. He tried to sit up but could not.

"Naruto you're finally awake!" Hinata cried. Naruto turned to were her voice was coming from. He turned his head and saw her sitting in a chair next to the bed. Naruto saw that hinata's eyes were blood shoot from crying.

"Hinata" naruto tried to get into a sitting position but did not prevail.

"don't move so much naruto." Hinata said with concern in her voice.

"Hinata what happened?" Naruto asked

"you lost your fight with Tai." Hinata said

"I guess that's why my chest hurts so much" naruto replied.

"well that doesn't explain how I got here." naruto said. hinata's face turned bright red at that comment.

"well... I... kinda... had... to carry you" she stammered

"You carried me?" Naruto said in disbelief "I didn't know that you were that strong.

Hinata's face got even redder.

_She's so cute when she blushes like that._ Naruto thought

"umm naruto?"hinata asked

"yea?" naruto replied

"can I try a basic healing justu to help you recover?" hinata asked.

"Of course hinata." Naruto replied. Green chakura started to cover her hands. She gently placed her hands on naruto's chest. Naruto felt her chakura go through him, healing his wounds. Hinata pulled her hands away.

"Thanks hinata." naruto said.

"You're welcome." hinata said as her face got a little redder.

"So were is everyone else?" Naruto asked

"at the board walk' hinata replied

"Wanna go?" Naruto asked

"where?"

"To the board walk." Naruto said

"sure" hinata said naruto took a closer look at hinata and relised she had never changed out of her bathing suit.

"Hinata why don't you change before we go?" Naruto suggested

"ok" hinata said shyly. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Once again naruto quickly used this as n opportunity to change into his clothes. Hinata came out of the bathroom in her tipical clothing. The two walked out of the hotel room. Naruto locked the door. The two walked to the board walk in silence

The two finally arrived at the board walk. Hinata gently grabbed naruto's hand. The board walk was crowed. Every were the two turned someone was trying to sell them something or get them to play a game.

"Boy in the orange!"naruto turned to see who was talking to him.

"Care to win a prize for the young lady?" The game tender asked.

"Alright." Naruto said walking over to them game. Hinata followed him.

"What do I have to do old man?" naruto asked with a grin on his face

""I'm not old!" The man replied "all you have to do is knock the bottles down with a ball." The man pointed to a few milk bottles stacked up about a 2 yards away.

"Sounds easy enough." naruto said. Naruto went to stand by the counter. "How much is it?

"500 yen" the man said. Naruto noticed that hinata looked worried.

"What's wrong hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata leaned up to naruto's ear "I think it's rigged"

"I know." he whispered back "just watch I'll still win."

Naruto handed the man the 500 yen piece.

"Can I use my own ball?" Naruto asked

"knock yourself out kid" the man said_. He can't win cause I glued the bottles together._ The man thought.

A shadow clone appeared behind naruto and started spining chakura into his hand. When it was about the size of a baseball naruto released it.

"Uzumaki Rasengan!" naruto yelled

The ball of chakura flew off his hand and slammed right into the bottles 2 yards away.

The chakura drove right through the center of the bottles leaving a big hole. However the bottles remained standing.

"Hahah!" The man cackled "you lose!"

"Really?" Naruto asked

The bottles shattered into pieces

'What you cheated!" The man yelled.

"Like you can talk! You glued the bottled together!"

The man growled. "Fine pick your prize."

"Go ahead hinata" naruto said. "It's your choice."

Hinata scanned the prizes.

"I'll take the fox plushie." She said. The man got the fox plushie down and handed it to hinata.

"Thank you" hinata said to the man as they walked away. Hinata was hugging the fox plushie.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome" naruto said. Naruto offered hinata his hand. Hinata grabbed his hand and put the fox plushie under her free arm.

"What do you wanna do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Wanna just walk and do whatever catches our eye?" She asked.

As soon as she finished speaking her stomach growled. She put her the arm holding the plushie over her stomach. Her face turned a very faint red.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded blushing a little more. The two walked to a nearby pizza stand. They ordered and naruto payed for both meals again. Then the two walked over to a near by table and sat down.

"Naruto you didn't have to pay for my meal." hinata said

"It's fine I got plenty of money." He said

This time when naruto talked hinata joined in the conversation. Naruto told hinata about his race with Jiraiya. Not only did he tell the story he imitated hinata's voice as well.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at naruto's impressions and the story. Naruto realized hinata's smile fit her perfectly. He decided to make her laugh some more. He did impressions of pretty much everyone in the village. Hinata couldn't stop laughing. She was able to stop when naruto finished. Then the two finished their meal.

"No what would be funny?" Naruto said.

"What?" hinata asked

"if kakashi and guy went on that." he said naruto pointed to the ride that flings you up in the air in a giant sphere. "Then when

they got on the cable broke and they went flying through the air screaming like little girls?"

"Yeah, but the likely hood of that happing are slim to none." Hinata said.

"Hinata look!" Naruto said. He pointed the ride again. The two saw none other than kakashi and Guy getting in the ride. The ride pulled down and then fired into the air. There was a loud snap and the metal ball flew up into the air. Everyone on the board walk could hear kakashi and guy scream like little girls.

"Wow. That's unbelievable." hinata said.

"Hahahahhaahah" naruto laughed.

The two walked down the board walk. Something caught naruto's eye.

"Hinata wanna play some slots?" He asked

"sure." Hinata said. The two sat down at the slot machine. Hinata set her fox plushie on her lap. They both began to play the slot machine. About 10 minutes later someone called out to them.

"Ooooo. Naruto and hinata are together again!" Said a familiar voice.

The two recognized who's voice it was. Naruto saw hinata's face turn red. Naruto turned around on the seat. Hinata didn't move at all. Sakura, Ino, tenten, Neji, shikamarru, and kiba were standing behind them.

"hey guys." naruto said.

"Mind if we play?" kiba asked taking a seat next to naruto.

"Sure I don't mind" naruto said as the rest of the group sat down.

Naruto returned to playing the slots, but he was still listening.

"Hey hinata that's a cute plushie" sakura said

"thanks." Hinata said. Her face was getting redder. "Naruto one it for me."

"Awww. That's sweet." Ino said.

About an hour later the group said their goodbyes and left.

"Hinata it's getting late. Wanna head back?" naruto saw that hinata was shaking.

"Hinata what's wrong?" He asked "Are you cold?" Hinata shook her head no.

"then what wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then collapsed on the slot machine.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried . He got out of his chair and walked over to hinata. He realized that hinata had either fainted or had fallen asleep. Naruto gently picked her up like she was a small child. Hinata was still holding the fox plushie. Naruto started to walk back to the hotel. _She sure is cute when she's asleep._ Naruto thought. He was about halfway back to the hotel when he felt hinata stir in his arms.

Naruto stopped and looked down at hinata. Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked sleepily. "What happened?"

"I think you fainted at the slots." naruto said. "You feeling better now?"

"Kinda. Just a little tried." She said sleepily. Hinata started to close her eyes again.

"I'll try not to wake you when we get back." Naruto said.

"Ok."hinata replied. Hinata moved her head and placed it on naruto's chest. Naruto smiled and continued walking only this time a little faster.

naruto finally arrived at the hotel.

"Hey naruto." Naruto turned to see kakashi standing behind him.

"Hi kakashi." naruto replied. Kakashi noticed that hinata was asleep in naruto's arms.

"She fell asleep. So I had to carry her back." naruto quickly explained.

"Ok then." kakashi said. "Well I'm just letting you know that tommorrow we are going to a water park at 12pm.

"Alright." naruto said "oh kakashi. Can you open my room door? My hands are kinda full."

"Sure." Kakashi walked over to naruto's door. He turned the door knob and the door opened.

"Thanks kakashi." naruto said as he walked in.

"Your welcome." kakashi replied shutting the door behind naruto. Naruto walked over to hinata's bed. He gently laid the sleeping girl in her bed. He pulled the blanket over her and whispered "good night." to her. Naruto grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He got a quick shower and got dressed into his pj's. when he came out his eyes immediately went over to the sleeping hinata._ She's looks so peaceful when she's asleep._ Naruto thought. Naruto climbed into his bed and turned off the light. He fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6:Ninjashowdown at the waterpark

_Finally! I got to update the story! vacations get me sidetracked lol. ok anyway i got chap. 6 up. i'll work on revising the mistakes in chapter 1-5 later. (too lazy to do right now) i should get chap 7 posted by the weekend. Once again Naruto and all the other characters in this story dont belong to me. (i wish they did though) expect for you Tai. you belong to me and only me. lol_

**CHAPTER 6: NINJA SHOWDOWN AT THE WATER PARK**

Naruto woke up on time this today. He looked at the clock it read 10:30 am. He looked over to Hinata's bed to see she was sleeping peacefully. He quietly got out of bed and got shower. When he was finished it was 11:00. He walked quietly over to Hinata's bed. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata time to wake up." He said gently.

No response.

Naruto gently shook the sleeping girl. "Hinata time to get up." He said again.

This time Hinata stirred and moaned quietly. Hinata opened her eyes to once again see the energetic blond staring at her. Her face turned a pinkish color.

"Time to wake up." Naruto said smiling. Hinata rolled away from him.

"I don't want to." She said sleepily

"I'll force you to get up if I have too." Naruto said gently.

"Go ahead and try." Hinata mumbled sleepily.

Hinata made a big mistake saying that. Hinata felt Naruto gently lifting her up bridal style.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"No fair, you cheated." Hinata pouted. She snuggled her head against Naruto's chest.

"Your not a morning person, are you Hinata?" Naruto asked

"No. Not really." Hinata said sleepily. She snuggled her head against Naruto again.

"I feel bad about waking you." Naruto said. "If we weren't going to a water park I would of let you sleep."

"We're going to a water park?" Hinata asked, starting to wake up now.

"Yeah. Kakashi told me last night." Naruto said. "We leave in an hour." Naruto then noticed that Hinata was blushing.

"Awww. Hinata don't blush." Naruto said teasingly. This just made Hinata's blush get darker. Hinata's face was now a color between red and pink. Naruto sat down on the bed allowing Hinata to sit in his lap. Naruto was now holding her as tough she was a small child.

"You look really cute like that." Naruto said. Hinata jolted at the words. She looked up at her friends face.

"Re...really?" She stammered. Naruto stood up and set the girl back on her feet.

"Yes. Of course I mean it Hinata." Naruto said gently.

"No..ones ever... sa...said that t..t ...to m...me." Hinata stammered the words out. "I really don't think I am..." Hinata's face was slowly getting darker.

"Hinata..." He said gently. He was shocked to hear what she had said. Naruto moved closer to Hinata. He gently put his arms around her and hugged her. Hinata was surprised that Naruto was hugging her. She slowly started to hug back. The two eventually broke apart and just looked each other in the eyes. Hinata's face was slowly turning back to her normal skin color.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked

"Of course." She said shyly.

"Promise me you won't faint when I ask. Ok?" Naruto said.

"I'll try n...no..not to..." she replied. Hinata's face went back to having a pink blush.

"Well I've never been good at doing this but her it goes." Naruto started. "Well... ummm."

Naruto took a deep breath. He but his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata... will you be my girlfriend." Naruto stammered the last word.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe the person she had a crush on was asking her this.

"Y...yes... I... would ..love... to be... your..." Hinata trailed off. Naruto could tell she was about to faint. Hinata felt herself falling backwards. Naruto instantly caught her.

"Hinata!" he cried. "Are you ok?"

Hinata nodded. Her face was bright red. Naruto slowly stood her up. He looked at her eyes and he saw that she was about to cry.

"Hinata... please don't cry." He said gently.

"You... you don't know ho..how long I... ha...have waited to hear... th..that." She said in a voice nearly above a whisper.

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Naruto asked gently.

"I was afraid you'd reject me..." She said quietly.

"I would never reject you Hinata." Naruto said gently. He carefully put his arms around her and hugged her gently. The two stood like that for what seemed like an eternity to Hinata.

"You should probably get ready." Naruto said as he released her. Hinata nodded. She walked over and grabbed her bathing suit. Hinata then went into the bathroom to change. Moments later she came out in her black 1 piece bathing suit. She then went over and packed her spare clothing. She also put on some 'cover clothes' over her suit.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked gently.

"Yeah." Hinata said. The two walked out to meet Kakashi. They were surprised to see that they were the last ones.

"Took you two long enough!" Lee yelled energetic as ever. "Can we go now?!"

"Yes Lee we can go now." Guy said equally as energetic. Guy and Lee took of running.

Kakashi sighed. "Hope you guys are in the mood for a nice morning run." Kakashi then took off after Guy and Lee. The other ninja stared in disbelief and then took off after them.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the entrance to the water park.

"What the heck was that!" Naruto yelled at Guy and Lee. "Why take off so quickly!"

"Well we..." Guy started to say but Kakashi interrupted them.

"Naruto, if you are going to complain you can't enter the park." Kakashi said. Naruto was instantly quiet.

"Now then I have some ground rules I need to lay down before we can go anywhere." Kakashi said. "Unlike the first two days, you guys can't go off and do whatever the heck you want. Today we are going to have a contest." He said

"What kind of contest?" Naruto interrupted.

"I was just getting to that Naruto." kakashi said in his mono-tone voice. "The contest is to see who can get on the most rides today. Who ever gets on the most rides will get a mystery prize." He said in his best announcer voice he could.

This got the whole group talking.

"But, there is only one way to show who got on the most rides." Kakashi continued. "You gotta video tape them."

Everyone became silent.

"So basically we are making a video of our day here?" Naruto asked.

"Correct." Kakashi said. "You can video tape anything you want. But you have to video tape going down the ride! You also can't video tape the same ride twice for the contest. Make the video as funny as possible."

"How long do we get?" Naruto asked.

"Once again I was getting to that." Kakashi said. "You have the whole day. We are to meet up at the exit at 7:30. Until then have fun in the park." Kakashi said. "Form a group of at least two and come get your camera."

The ninja instantly made their groups. However Naruto and Hinata were the only group of two. All the ninja went to kakashi and got there cameras. Immediately they took off for the entrance of the water park. There speeds could easily of put Rock Lee's speed to shame.

"How come they don't move that fast for missions?" Guy asked Kakashi stupidly.

"Teenagers. Never understood them never will." Kakashi replied as they entered the park.

Naruto and Hinata were the last to enter the park.

"Well I guess we should start video tapping now." He said. Hinata nodded. Naruto turned the video camera on.

"Hey everyone this is Naruto and this is my teammate Hinata." he said pointing the camera at her. Hinata blushed and waved at the camera. Naruto put the camera to his face. "Just to let you guys know... YOU CAN'T BEAT US! I'M THE MASTER PRANKSTER!" Naruto then switched the camera off.

"There I think that counts as an introduction." He said smiling at Hinata.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

"We should get a locker so we can put our stuff somewhere." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and the two walked to the locker line. They quickly rented a locker and put there clothing in it.

"What do you want to ride first?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I don't know." She said looking around. Naruto spotted a two person tube ride.

"Wanna ride that one, since it's a two person ride?" he asked Hinata.

"Sure." She replied. Naruto turned the video camera on.

"This is gonna be out first ride." Naruto said. He pointed the camera at the entrance. "It's called the Arctic shock... what a weird name." He said. Naruto and Hinata went to grab a two person tube. Then the two walked the path to the ride. They climbed a few flights of stairs.

"I wonder why there's no line." Hinata asked

"Yeah same." Naruto said filming the surroundings. The two finally got to the top of the slide.

The life guard seemed to be surprised that people were going to ride.

"You guys gonna ride?" He asked

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to ride." Naruto said sarcastically.

"_They must be tourists."_ The man thought. "Ok, put the tube in the mini-pool."

The two instantly obeyed. "I'll hold it while you two get in. The girl in the front and the guy in the back." He said the two again instantly obeyed.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yep." The two said in unison.

The man gave them a push and they went down the slide with amazing speed.

"Yahoooooooo!" Naruto yelled as they went down the slide.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata screamed. Naruto could tell from her screaming this was going to be a long day for her.

Naruto felt cold water his back. He yelped because it was so cold. He looked up to see none other then Shikamaru standing at a water gun station smiling at him.

"Look there's the end!" Naruto said pointing in front of them.

"Naruto." Hinata said her voice was full of fear. "That's not the end."

"What Is it then?" He asked.

"It's a vertical..." She started but it was to late the started falling. "DROP!" She finished screaming very loud.

The tube hit the ice cold water below. The two were thrown from the tube when hitting the water. They both instantly surfaced complaining about how cold it was. They instantly swam out of the water to escape the coldness.

"Now we know why its called the arctic shock." He said shivering.

"Yeah." Hinata said shivering.

"Hey is that Guy and Kakashi getting in line?" Naruto asked. He pointed the video camera and focused in on the two men getting in line. "It is!"' he said evilly. He grabbed Hinata's hand and started running.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Just watch" he said evilly. "Just watch..."

Five hours later Naruto and Hinata were able to get on every ride at least once. Some of them they even got on twice.

"Well that was a fun day, don't you think so Hinata?" He asked

"yeah." She said

"I think I'm done with the rides today though." He said

"Yeah same here." She replied

"Lets go get our clothes so we can change." The two went back to the locker.

Naruto turned the video camera back on. "Well everyone unless we do something else this is good bye." Naruto said. "Good bye. We hope you had as much fun as us." The two said together in unison. Naruto then turned off the video camera. Naruto then unlocked the locker and let Hinata get her clothes. The two then went to the separate changing rooms to change. Naruto came out of the changing room first. He was wearing his normal ninja clothes(minus the head band). Hinata came out a few moments later wearing shorts and a short selves tee shirt.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata said. The two quickly located a burger stand and got some food. They quickly ate their food.

"We got about 45 minutes until we have to be at the entrance." Naruto said. "What you wanna do until then?"

"I don't know." Hinata replied. "Wanna just walk around for a bit?" She asked shyly. The two walked around for about 15 minutes.

"Attention everyone. The park closes in half an hour. Please make your way to the exits." The man on the intercom system said.

"Come on lets make our way back" Naruto said. Hinata was completely frozen.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's_him_!" she said pointing. "It's the guy who hurt Neji!" Hinata went to charge at him but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Hinata calm down." He said. "I don't want you to get hurt so I'll take him."

"But..." She started to say but Naruto interrupted her.

"Besides I need some revenge." Naruto said grinning. "Hold the camera." He said Hinata took the camera.

"TAI!" Naruto yelled. This got the teenagers attention. The man turned to look at who had called him. He spotted to familiar faces. He walked over to the two.

"I remember you two." Tai said. "You're the spiky haired moron and the weird girl from the beach yesterday."

"Weird!? Why I ..." Hinata started to say. Naruto once again grabbed her hand.

"Hinata? What did I just say?" He asked.

"Sorry, Naruto." She said trying to calm down."

"Haha." Tai said. "Why don't you let her fight her own battles, loser." He said.

"Your gonna pay for that." Naruto said glaring at him

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?" Tai said. "If I remember correctly I kicked your..." Tai never got to finish his sentence. Naruto had started the fight once again." He had slamed his fist right into Tai's jaw. Tai went flying a few stumbled a few inches backward.

"That's cause you got a lucky punch in that time." This time im gonna crush you!" Naruto said angrily. Tai looked at him as if he was a criminal that just sealed his life away.

"This is just gonna be a repeat of what happened yesterday." He said mockingly.

Naruto lunged and through another punch. This time Tai blocked it easily. This gave Naruto the opening he needed. Naruto through a round-house style kick and nailed Tai in the ribs. Tai went flying to the side. His body hit the ground and rolled.

"Got ya." Naruto smirked. Tai's body vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the?!" Naruto cried

"A substitution justu?"

"You're to slow." Tai said. Naruto spun around to see Tai standing right behind him. Tai slammed his fist into Naruto's jaw.

Naruto flew to the left and his body hit the ground hard.

"Naruto!" Cried Hinata.

"Like a said. A repeat of yesterday." Tai said. Naruto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke like Tai's had done moments ago.

"So he's a ninja as well" Tai said. "This is going to be more fun then I thought." Tai took a fighting stance and prepared for Naruto's next attack. It was silent for a few moments. Then Naruto came out of the ground slamming his fist into the bottom of Tai's jaw. Then another Naruto came out of no were kicking him up. More clones kept attacking him pushing him higher.

"NA! RU! TO! UZU! MAKI! BARRAGE!" He cried. Finishing the attack by slamming him back to the ground. Tai's body slammed into the ground with a loud thud. Naruto landed on his feet a few inches away. Tai easily stood up.

"Nice move... for a loser!" He said. He acted as though the attack didn't even phase him! And the truth was it didn't.

"Why you!" Naruto cried. He quickly made a few hand signs. "Shadow clone justu!" He cried. Ten Naruto clones instantly appeared next to the real one. The clones charged at Tai.

"Shadow clones. Please, I'm beyond that childish ninjustu!" He said mockingly. The shadow clones now had him surrounded. But they instantly vanished.

"What?" Naruto said. He looked at Tai and noticed something different about his eyes.

They were bright red with weird symbols in them.

"What! The sharingan! But thats a blood line trait for the Uchiha! How do you have it?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you loser, I am an Uchiha!" Tai said. "But I am beyond the normal powers of a normal Uchiha." He said. He put his hand on the ground. His chakura started to become visible now.

"You can use chidori too?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Not just chidori." He said. The chakura was a different color then a normal chidori. The chakura was a yellowish-green color. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone so he could spin the chakura into his hand. They both began to build up their final moves. The two dashed at each other. They both had their hands out with the attacks in them.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

"Chidori! 2,000 birds!" Tai yelled.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion of chakura. The two ninja were thrown back by the explosion. They both landed on their feet completely out of stamina and energy.

"We'll call this a draw for now." Tai said. "Until we meet again Naruto." Tai then dashed off.

"Hey! This isn't over! Come back here and ack..." Naruto felt pain go striaght through his right arm. Blood started to drip from his arm. It fell weakly at his side. He looked were Tai had been standing. There were a few drops of blood on the ground were he had been standing.

"Darn it." Naruto said. Hinata was frozen for a few moments but then spoke.

"Naruto we have to leave! We got 5 minutes before we are locked in!" She said.

Naruto and Hinata instantly took off for the exit of the park..

_This seems like a good place to stop... i'm so mean stoping it aren't i? oh yea my little furry friend the nine tailed fox said he'ld like you to review for once. so review! i know that you know how to do it... you just click on the box that says "submit review." its so easy a brainless zombie can do it. (no i am not calling you all brainless zombies that would be too mean of me.) _


	7. Chapter 7: the storm

_I posted not one but two chapters today! count them if you wish (no mater how many times you count them you are still gonna get the answer of 2 new chaps) chaps 7 and 8. this one is short but the next one is a bit longer hope you like it. _

_again i do not own the naruto characters do not belong to me. except for tai... he's mine!!! (poor guy... i shouldn't of made him so mean lol)_**  
**

**CHAPTER 7: THE STORM**

Naruto and Hinata finally arrived got to the exit and left the park. Everyone else was already their waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been?!" Guy yelled. "Even Kakashi beat you here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Guy said.

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble on the way out." Naruto said.

"What ever." Kakashi said. "Just give me the video camera." Hinata handed Kakashi the camera. "Now that everyone's here we can finally leave." The big group started to make their departure. On the way back Shikamaru broke the silence.

"It's going to storm." Shikamaru said.

"No it's not. There's not a cloud in the sky." Ino replied.

"I meant in about an hour." He said.

"Great, now you are a weather man..." Ino said. " How do you know anyway?"

"The air pressure has changed..." Shikamaru said trailing off. The rest of the way back all the ninja were completely silent.

The ninja finally arrived back at the hotel at about 8:15.

"Is it supposed to get this dark so early?" Naruto asked

"Like a said, there's a storm coming. A big one too." Shikamaru replied. He realized that no one was outside.

"Why do I always talk to myself..." He muttered to himself.

Naruto went to his room and unlocked the door. He let Hinata in before him. Hinata instantly walked over and collapsed in her bed.

"Tired?" Naruto asked

"Kinda." She replied. She forced herself back up and went over to her things. She searched for a few moments until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a flash light and the book she had been reading before. She set the two items on the night stand next to her bed.

"Why are you getting out a flash light?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru said it might storm, so I'll have it out just in case." She replied.

"Alright." He said. "Now that you mention it I think we might get some rain. It's pretty dark out their." He walked over to his suitcase and searched for a few things. He pulled out his pa-jamas.

"I'm going to go get a shower." He said to Hinata.

"Alright." She said.

Naruto walked over to the bathroom door. He was about to reach for the door nob, but something stopped him. Their was a blinding flash, at first Naruto thought it was a camera. The flash was immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder. Then everything went pitch black. Naruto heard Hinata scream.

"Hinata are you ok?" He asked

"I... I... think so..." She replied with a shaky voice.

"Where are you?" He asked

"I'm... b... by m..my be...bed." She stammered.

"I'm coming. Just stay were you are." He said. Naruto used the wall as a guide to get back to her. He didn't need it for long though. There was another flash of lighting. The flash lite the room a creepy blue. The short time the room was lite was all Naruto needed to get to Hinata.

The light died out a few seconds later. There was another loud clap of thunder. This cause Hinata to cry out again.

"Hinata it's ok, I'm right next to you." Naruto said. "Come on stand up." Naruto said gently.

Hinata slowly stood up even though Naruto couldn't see her.

There was yet another flash of lighting and clap of thunder. Hinata instantly grabbed on to Naruto. Naruto wrapped her into a hug.

"Hinata clam down." He said gently. "It's just a storm."

Naruto could tell by the way Hinata was acting she was probably close to tears, if not crying already.

"Hinata it's ok. He said. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Hinata said crying.

"Yes, I promise." He said. "Now how about you get some sleep."

"O... ok." She whimpered.

Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata's bed. It was a bit of a challange because Hinata was clinging to him.

'_Poor girl. She must really be afraid.' _ Naruto thought to himself. He finally could feel hinata's bed with his leg.

"Ok, Hinata. Your bed is right here." Naruto said. Naruto tried to release her grip but found that she wouldn't let go.

"You... you prom...promised you wouldn't leave me." She whimpered.

Naruto simply sighed. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

A small but quiet 'yes' came from Hinata.

Naruto gently helped the girl into bed and laid down next to her. Hinata wasn't clinging to him anymore. Instead she was gently snuggled against him. Naruto gently rubbed the girls back until he knew she was asleep. Naruto fell asleep soon after her.

_review plz!!! yes all you do is click the review box at the bottom... come on do i need to get my furry pet fox (aka 9 tails demon) to be an attack fox? do it or he might eat me! (lol)_


	8. Chapter 8: movie night

_**important read first! **like i said i was posting to chaps today (im so amazing go on say it...) my friend recently notified me of a mistake in chap 4. in chapter 4 the character who appears is tai. (cant say his name cause he doesn't have an account on fanfiction) but he told me that for the last little bit of the story the character i have is Kin. Kin is another character i made who was orginaly in the story. (yes i no that there is a girl kin in naruto but this kin is mine) i then decided that the character tai (the guy you all probably hate now) fits the role better then kin. (whats the deal with Tai? you all wanna no dont you... well to bad you'll have to wait till later when i reveal his shocking secret. and what about kin? he's still gonna appear. just wait a few chaps... to bad if you wanna know about him you have to wait... buahahhaha i am evil! lol)_

_DO I HAVE TO SAY IT... I DON'T OWN NARUTO... (EXCEPT FOR TAI AND KIN) man i'm getting tired of writing this..._

**CHAPTER 8: MOVIE NIGHT**

Naruto was the first to wake up the next morning. He had almost forgotten that he had slept with Hinata. Hinata was very gently snuggled against him. Naruto didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful. Naruto was able to spy a note that looked like it had been slid under the door. He was way to comfortable there to get up and see who it was from. Besides he didn't want to leave her. From his angle he could also look out the window. He could see that it was still storming so he figured they weren't going anywhere today. A few moments later he felt Hinata stir. Hinata moaned quietly. Naruto saw her open her eyes half way.

"Morning Hinata." Naruto said gently.

"Morning." Hinata said in a voice nearly above a whisper.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked

"Yeah." She replied.. She gently snuggled against him.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"A little." She replied.

"It's 1:00 though." Naruto said.

"Really?" She replied.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get up for a few minutes." Naruto said

"ok..." Hinata said a bit disappointed

"Don't worry. I'll be back after I check something." He said as he got out of bed. He walked over to the piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and unfolded it.

It read:

Dear Naruto and Hinata,

Due to the change in weather we will not be going anywhere tonight. However if the power comes back on there will be a movie night in my room. (It starts at 3:00 sharp don't be late.) Come if you want to.

- Kakashi

Naruto went over to his suitcase and pulled out some clean clothes.

"Hinata want to go to a movie night in kakashi's room at 3:00?" He asked

"sure." She said.

"Then you might want to get changed." He said.

Hinata groaned but got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes. She went into the bathroom to change. Naruto once again changed out in the room. Hinata came out a few moments later.

"Want some food?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata replied.

Naruto quickly cooked them ramen. They quickly ate it.

"Naruto..." Hinata started to say.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked.

"Thank you." Hinata said

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For being their when I needed you." she said blushing. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hinata I'll always be here for you." He said. He stood up and hugged her. Hinata started to hug back after a while.

"We should go now." Naruto finally said. "If not we will miss it."

"Ok." Hinata said.

The two left the room. Naruto locked the door behind them. The two dashed to Kakashi's room. By the time they got their they were a little wet from the rain.

"Hey guys." Naruto said. All the ninja looked over to them.

"Look who finally showed up." Kiba said. "Last again."

Naruto glared at him. He found a spot for him and Hinata to sit. The two sat down just as Kakashi and Guy entered the room.

"Ok, we are gonna watch your videos from yesterday." Kakashi said as he put the video in the VCR. "First group up is Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Rock Lee.

Video #1 Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Rock Lee. 

_The video started while they were waiting in line for the first ride._

"_Hey guys look." Kiba said pointing. "It looks like our good friend, Shikamaru, fell asleep on the bench."_

"_Great..." Neji said. "I'm not carrying him." _

"_Don't have too... lets have some fun." Kiba said. "Lee carry our friend up to the top of the slide." _

_Lee did as he was told. He lifted Shikamaru and carried him up the stairs. _

_When they where at the top they stood Shikamaru up on a ledge. The ledge would drop away when the life guard pressed the button. _

"_Get the stick Neji" Kiba said. _

_Neji handed Kiba the stick. Kiba poked Shikamaru with the stick. Shikamaru started to wake up. _

"_Life guard when he wakes up drop the floor." Kiba said._

_The life guard grunted in response. _

"_huh?" Shikamaru muttered._

"_Bye Shikamaru." Kiba said._

"_What do you mean bye Shikamaru" he asked Shikamaru then realized were he was standing._

"_Crap..." He muttered. _

"_Now!' Kiba yelled. The life guard pressed the button. Their was a buzzing sound._

"_I hate you GUYS!!!" Shikamaru yelled as the floor dropped. They could all hear him scream __like as he fell down the vertical dropping slide. _

Everyone was laughing hysterically after the groups video was over.

Next up is Sakura, Ino, and Tenten." Kakashi said. Switching the videos.

Video #2- Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. 

_The video started at the top of the slide. _

_The girls were the next people in line for the big 8 person inter tube ride. The life guard told them to get in the tube. The girls quickly obeyed eager to ride. When they got in the life guard gave them a spin and a push. The tube went flying down the slide. The girls were screaming out of fear. Ino anciently pushed Sakura off the tube._

"_Opps! Sorry Sakura!" Ino said._

"_You Ino - Pig!" She screamed as she quickly disappeared from the tubes site. _

_The next turn they went through the two remaining girls off the tube. Their wait was no longer balanced so the tube completely flipped over. The tube went down the rest of the slide leaving the girls. The girls had to ride down the slide without a tube. Every couple of minutes they __would be nearly run over by another tube. _

Once again by the end of the video everyone was laughing again.

"Now we have our final video from Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said switching the videos for the third time now.

Video #3- Naruto and Hinata _The video started after they got off their first ride._

"_Hey Hinata is that kakashi and Guy getting in line?" Naruto asked._

_The camera focused in on the two men._

"_Yes it is!" Naruto said evilly. He grabbed Hinata's hand and took off running._

"_Where are we going?" Hinata asked_

"_Just watch... Just watch." Naruto said evilly. _

_The screen went blank for a few seconds. Then it turned back on showing Naruto standing by a huge water gun._

"_Hey guys. Thank Shikamaru for showing me this." He said pointing at the gun. Time for Kakashi and Guy to get a wake up call. The camera focused on the tube coming down the slide._

_Guy and Kakashi were coming down at high speed. _

_Naruto took carful aim and fired the large water gun. Their were shrieks from Guy and Kakashi._

_Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand._

"Let's get out of here before they catch us!" Naruto yelled. 

"Well that was out last video." Kakashi said. "And Naruto we will have to talk later."

"Crap..." Naruto mumbled. "Shouldn't of filmed that..."

"Anyway. We have two days left here and tomorrow we meet outside at Noon. Everyone has to come to this important meeting." Kakashi said. "Until then dismissed. Oh yeah, get a good sleep for tomorrow."

All the ninja cleared out of the room faster then they arrived.

Naruto and Hinata went back to their room. Naruto unlocked the door and let hinata in. The two once again changed in separate rooms.

"I can't belive its already 10:00!" Naruto said when Hinata came out of the bathroom.

"Same." She said yawing.

"Naruto..." Hinata started to say.

"Yes? What is it Hinata?" Naruto replied

"Will... will you sleep with me again tonight?" She asked. Naruto saw that Hinata's face was bright red.

"Of course." he said. As he got in bed next to her. The two fell asleep instantly.

_i'll end it here for now. i know i know you all wanna know what happens next... well you'll have to wait. and o yea... my reviews page is lookin kinda umm i dont know how to put this... its kinda got that empty lonely feeling... so plz plz plz make its day (and mine) by reviewing! The demon fox is hungry for reviews... if you don't feed him them... he might eat me! he already nibbled at my finger... evil fox... so plz plz plz review! _


	9. Chapter 9: the real reason

**CHAPTER 9: THE REAL REASON**

The next morning Naruto woke up at 11:15. He noticed that Hinata was snuggled against him. She was still asleep. He tried moved slowly and quietly to try to get out of Hinata's hug. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her. He stopped because he heard her groan . He looked carefully at her and realized she was awake.

"Morning Hinata." Naruto said.

"Morning." Hinata whispered.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." She replied. Naruto gave her a quick hug. This cause Hinata to blush.

"You gotta stop blushing." Naruto said teasingly.

"I know." She replied.

"We need to get up." Naruto said.

"Why?" She asked.

"We have to be outside by 12:00 and its 11:20 now." Naruto said.

"Fine." Hinata said a bit upset.

The two got up and completed their morning routine. When they were finished they went outside to meet Kakashi. Once again they were the last people out.

"Alright. Looks like everyone's here. We can begin now." Kakashi said in his monotone voice.

"Begin what?" Naruto asked. Kakashi continued on talking, completely ignoring the blond.

"As you may have suspected there is another reason why we took you guys on a vacation." Kakashi said.

"Other then the fact that we deserved it?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Once again Kakashi ignored Naruto. "I'm sure you have all heard of the Strongest under the heavens tournament."

"Of course we have." Sakura said speaking for the group. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it happens to be today and all of you are going to be participate in it." Kakashi said. "You all will be fighting against people all over the world."

Everyone started blankly at him.

"Everyone is required to fight in the preliminaries to test your abilities." Kakashi continued. "Also you can not use weapons such as kunia and shuriken. If you even have them on you, you will be disqualified instantly. We also have to leave now if we want to get their on time." The group started the long walk to the arena. The walk was long and borring even though Naruto walked with Hinata.

"Naruto can I ask you something..." she asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What if we have to fight each other?" She asked in a shy voice.

"We'll worry about that if and when it happens." He replied. "I promise not to hurt you though." He quickly added seeing the look of fear on her face.

"Alright..." She said weakly.

The group of ninja arrived at the arena around one o'clock. Kakashi went up to the security guard and said something that no one was able to hear. The man nodded and led them through the back. They were led into a room with hundreds... no thousands of other fighters from all parts of the world. Then the man walked to the front of the room and told everyone to quite down so he could explain the rules. The rules were completely the same thing that Kakashi had told them an hour before.

"Now will the contestants line up to draw from the lottery?" The man said. The contestants lined up immediately. Hinata clutched Naruto's hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a low voice so no one else could here them.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. "Everyone here looks so strong..."

"It'll be ok." Naruto said. "You'll do fine."

Naruto was next in line to pull a slip of paper from the box. He pulled out the slip and unfolded it. The number on it was 70. Then Hinata picked. She pulled out the slip and opened it. The number in side was number 5. The man told them were to go from there. Hinata let out a sigh of relief because she now knew that Naruto was in a different block then her. She didn't have to worry about fighting him in the preliminaries.

The preliminaries seemed to fly bye for Naruto. Everyone in his block underestimated him because he was a kid. The preliminaries only lasted for three hours. The only thing that was going through Naruto's head was how many of his friends had made it to the finals and who made it.

"Will all who passed the prelimaniers please come forward. Naruto stepped forward along with a few others. Naruto couldn't see who made it so he figured he'd wait to see who stepped forward.

"When I call your number please step forward and draw a new number." The man said.

"From block A, number 70!" The man said. Naruto quickly walked forward and drew a new number. The number on the slip was one. He showed it to the man. He nodded and his partner wrote his name in number one's spot on the tournament board. Hinata was the fifth person called. After she had drawn her number and had her name written in Naruto called out to her. Hinata instantly ran over to him.

"You made it!" Naruto said excitedly. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks." She said smiling. "You made it too. So good luck."

The two weren't paying attention to who else was being called. They were to busy talking about their battles.

"That's the last contestant." The man said. "The rules are the same as the preliminary rounds. All the competitors that lost can stay and watch the rest of the tournament for free if they wish. The competitors can look at the tournament board to see their opponents. The finals will begin in one hour so rest up. Good luck to all!" The man said. He then left the room. All the other competitors left the area leaving 15 out of the 16 competitors.

"Wonder who the other person is." Naruto said. "Lets go look at the board so we can see who our opponent are."

Hinata and Naruto walked over to the board to take a look at the line up.

* * *

Strongest Under The Heavens Line Up:

Block A:

Naruto vs Shikamaru Tenten vs Jirayia Kiba vs Kakashi Guy vs Kin

(round 1) (round 2) (round3) (round 4)

* * *

Block B:

Neji vs Hinata Tai vs Ino Iris vs Sakura Rock Lee vs Sasuke

(round 5) (round 6) (round 7) (round 8)

_(notice: im sorry about the board... i had it all fancy in my word doc... but then it got mixed up like this... if u have trouble understanding who's fightin who, email me and i' send you the real board. and Tai, Kin, and Iris are my characters. all explain more at end of chap.)_

* * *

Naruto wasn't really interested in his oppenet. He was interested in the name that was on the board. Naruto's blood ran cold when he read the name. The only name that would strike fear in his heart. It was his former teammates name... Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto looked around and realized that Sasuke was the missing contestant.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was on the roof of the building, hiding from the members of his village.

"_Darn it!"_ The Uchiha thought. "_Why do they have to be here? Even if I tried to warn them none of them will believe me. I betrayed them and I don't deserve their turst. I still have to try to warn them about the Sound's plan to attack the village again!" _Sasuke jumped off the roof and took off to who know's were.

* * *

_hope you guys liked this chap. again im sorry about the board! it got messed up when i imported the doc. _(_ again if u don't understand the pairings email me and i'll email you the real version of it. Tai, kin and iris are my characters. i know that kin is a character in naruto already but i didnt realize that when i made him -.- anyway if you want to find out more about these 3 characters read my custom story _Chaos the beginning. _i will not be workin on this story for a little bit cause im workin on my custom 1! i'll come back to this 1 though i dont give up on my stories! _


	10. Update

Dear Readers,

Ok Quick little update. (It's much easier to post this as a chapter so everyone who has ever watched this will get the message.)

Man, looking back at my 4 stories I have up on this site, I've never finished ONE. NOT ONE STORY. Well that's about to change. But first I must regret to inform everyone that all of the current stories I have written are being discontinued. Why? I need to go back and re-read them of course and possibly fix them up. I had multiple ideas of where I wanted each one to go. I'm gonna need some time to work on them and touch them up so be prepared for rewrites. As of now all of my stories are DISCONTINUED. man I hate that word. But don't worry I shall return.

Heres a little Information about what I will be doing with each story:

Trials of a master: Going to be reworking the beginning. I feel like I jumped into the story to fast. This story may become the second part of the story for this idea I have. Discontinued for now.

Naruto: eye of storms: Many directions I wanted to go with this one, but seeing as how now one even read the prologue I don't know if I will bother. This is at the bottom of my todo list. Discontinued for now.

Legacy: Once again many directions I wanted to take this one. But for now it is Discontinued.

Naruto ninja vacation: This was my first ever fan fiction here. I think it would be good if i went back and reworked it so it was much better. And actually finish it. So for now it is discontinued.

So I've got my work cut out for me. But don't worry, I'll be back with updates soon.

-Darkchaos1215

I SHALL RETURN


End file.
